


There is no Love in War

by Beesrneat



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Angst and Romance, Angst and Tragedy, Blood, Character Death, Death, Dragons, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff and Angst, Gore, Jealousy, Kinda, M/M, Mind Manipulation, One-Sided Relationship, Original Character(s), Possessive Behavior, Royalty, Slow Burn, Stockholm Syndrome, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22620898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beesrneat/pseuds/Beesrneat
Summary: Based of a old book I made on Wattpad that was pretty cringe lol
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’ll do my best to update but I often get sidetracked lol

The sun had finally risen over the trees and quickly filled the small space that was a young Prince’s bed room, said prince rose from his soft pillowed bed and quickly arranged a outfit and headed to the bathroom to get ready for the day.

The outfit was rather simple a set of black dress pants and a white shirt with a ruffle front with a high turtle neck collar and a dark royal blue vest with silver swirls and a set of black and dark royal blue spats, once dressed the boy sits at his silver vanity mirror and starts to brush his pure black hair into a two block style, he then grabs a few pieces of silver jewelry, a set of silver earrings with sapphires imbedded in them and his crown, a silver olive branch crown with the leaves facing towards his ears.

He looked at himself with his dark gray eyes and smiled as he swiftly got up and headed to the door as three knocks hit is door in succession, he quickly opens the doors and is escorted by two guards to the throne room.

His Father Marcel and his Mother Elise have already sat on their thrones, his father noticing his arrival smiles “Marc my dear boy how are you this morning?” Said boy smiles at his father as he sits at his own throne next to his mother “ I am doing well this morning father, have I missed anything?” His father simply shakes his head “No nothing important a few nobles worried about their farms but other than that nothing interesting” his mother gasps at his fathers words “Dear the worries of our people are very important! Shame on you to cast them away in such a manner” his father simply laughs but is quickly cut off by the chambers large doors swinging open as a messenger hands his father a note stamped with a dark crimson red wax seal with the sigil of a three headed dragon.

His father and mother gasped his father quickly tore open the letter and swiftly read through its contents smiling after a few moments” the King of Xetha wish to make a treaty of peace” Marc’s mother clapped and the boy himself smiled at the good news, the kingdom of Xetha was know to have extensive battle prowess and would be good for Marc’s small kingdom Enosal which was know for its good soil and over abundance of food.

Marc’s mother quickly ushered her son to the tailor for a new suit for the meeting and laughed as he quickly began stating that he did not need another suit.


	2. Chapter 2

The day of the visit from Xetha had arrived and Marc was dressed in a pair of black dress pants with a white ruffled shirt with a silver vest with white swirl patterns his silver sapphire earring sat in his ears and his crown polished for the event, to say he was not giddy would be a blatant lie as he vibrated with excitement as he was escorted to the royal chamber.

As he took his seat at his throne the announcer promptly yelled “ His Highness Otto and Queen Ines and the Prince Julian” The King was a fall man with blonde hair that went to his shoulders and he had a large scar that went from his right ear to the bottom of his left jaw, The mother had sandy blonde hair that went to her elbows and she looked as if age had yet to touch her, the son however was the most beautiful person Marc had ever had the pleasure to see, the boy had platinum blonde hair and a set of baby blue eyes that pierced through Marc his hair was shaved on both sides save for the top that was loosely swept back.

The blonde Prince noticed the dark haired boy looking at hi. And smiled causing the other to blush and quickly look away as his father spoke” Otto you old dog how wonderful of you to agree to sign the treaty you had me worried for a moment” The blonde king laughed a quickly replied” of course Marcel but of course I shall not do it for free come let us discuss the terms” his father nodded and allowed the boys to roam, Marc watched his father go before being escorted to the garden.

He walked to the edge of the garden where a large fountain sat with a large silver Osprey spitting water from its beak into the marble basin he sat at the fountains edge looking over the the rose hedges and the sun on the horizon just starting to come up, Marc had not realized they had got to up so early.

Marc relaxed as the birds chirped around him as he made a flower crown out of a small bundle of Baby’s breath humming to himself, he didn’t notice as a figure slowly sat down next to him until the cleared their throat, Marc jumped throwing the unfinished flower crown a few inches away as he looked to see who had intruded on his quiet sanctuary only to see Julian very close to him.

This time Marc jumped to his feet and quickly apologized “I am so sorry I hadn’t heard you sit down I was consumed in my work” the blonde laughed” I do believe I am the one who should apologize I hadn’t made my presence know” the two boys laughed as Marc picked up his flower crown and continued to work on it, the blonde prince watched with amused eyes “ Marc how do you make those so quickly?” Said boy looked at the blond then to the crown he was making and blushed”Well I do have quite a lot of free time and the gardener made them often so I too wanted to make them you see” the dark hair boy laughed “ So I had begged her to teach me and learned rather fast, so now I sit here watching the sunrise as I make them” the blonde smiled and said “ The sunrise is very beautiful your garden is perfectly positioned for view” Marc smiled and looked away blushing “ I had them remove a wall of roses so I could watch it actually, to see it rise from the sea and reflect its reds and yellows across the waters is a wonderful sight to behold” Marc looked out to the sea and smiled and Julian blushed his need to have the boy deepened as two guards escorted the boys to their rooms.


	3. Chapter 3

During the next day of the Xthea’s royals visit Marc and Julian were walking towards the stables as Marc recommended that they take a ride through the country side and Julian who, lived in a city for most his life, readily agreed. The two boys saddled up in two horses, A Blue Roan which Marc hopped onto and a Friesian for Julian.

The two boys had a slow ride down the small mountain on which Marc’s castle resided, until they met the small blue stream that flowed out to the sea, the two boys followed the stream till their Horses hooves hit the soft sands, the black haired prince jumped off the gray horse and scrabbled to pull his shoes off laughing as the blonde Prince did the same.

As Marc finally got his shoes off he ran towards the soft wet sand where the ocean swept over the shells and rocks and dug his feet into the sand as the water ran over his feet and the lower part of his calves, the blonde ran in shortly after but went too deep and got taken out by a wave causing the Black haired boy to fall in the water laughing getting thoroughly soaked.

The two boys lounged by the beach splashing each other with salty water and talking about nothing until Julian soon realized that the sun had begun to go down, the two Princes both still damp hopped back on their Horses and followed the stream back to the castle. As they reentered the main chamber shouts could be heard as King Otto said “ If you wont agree to our terms then it shall be war” with that the blonde King and Queen walk quickly towards the door the two Princes has just entered grabbing the blonde boy and leaving, the large chamber doors slamming filling the silent room with noise


	5. Chapter 5

The Kingdom of Xetha had been sending waves of soldiers every hour of the day to the kingdom of Enosal, and said kingdom had been steadily losing the resources and men to keep fighting the waves off. The King was forced to the front line with his men clashing swords with the generals of the Xetha Kingdom, Marc and his Mother had been forced to stay within the walls of the castle even thought Marc was quick to draw his sword his father had forced him to stay behind.

Marc’a mother having finally had enough of the constant possibility of the soldiers breaching the walls that surrounded the kingdom of Enosal she arranged for a small carriage to take both her and Marc out of the Kingdom to a smaller summer home they had a few hours away, Marc packed a few outfits and a few items of jewelry before grabbing his trusted sword and headed to the carriage that sat waiting for him.

His mother wept as they watched the castle get smaller and smaller, Marc took his mothers hand “Do not worry Mother this will all be over soon father is very strong he will not let us down” his mother looked up at him with her red puffy eyes and smiled “Oh chéri I trust in your father I know he will pull through” she pauses for a moment staring out the window “He always has.”

The carriage suddenly stopped forcefully waking Marc and his mother from their sleep as the sound of shouting and horse hooves hitting the ground permeated the air, a large thump sounds from the front of the carriage as Marc sees the coach fall to the ground with a large cut across his chest. The carriage doors are slammed open and Marc’s mother is forcefully pulled out of the carriage by two guards that soon forced the black haired prince as well, the two were shoved to the ground in front of a figure in black armor perched on a black horse, the the masked figure flared down at the two kneeling their feet.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not my best work but I hope every one likes it

The figure clad in black armor jumped of the horse and walked to stand in front of the two groveling Royals, two guards quickly picked up Marc and dragged him to the dark figure, said figure softly cupped Marc’s cheek then said “ To run from battle is a crime is it not Prince Marc?”the black haired prince snarled and kicked the figure in the stomach causing him to keel over allowing Marc to kick the figures helmet off to reveal the blonde Prince of the Xetha, Julian.

The blonde stood up clutching his stomach smiling solemnly before slowly standing staring while saying “Now darling it is rude to hurt your friends is it not?” He grabs Marc by the wrists quickly tying them together, Marc fought against the restraints as he was gently picked up by Julian and was slowly walked towards the blonde princes horse.

The raven haired boy wiggled in Julians hold and kicked his knee hard enough to cause the prince to drop him.

Marc haphazardly got to his feet, a hard task to do when your wrists were bound, and took off in a dead sprint into the trees that surrounded the path they were traveling on the dark hair boy ran until the sounds of men shouting the the rhythmic thump of horses hooves against soft soil could no longer be heard. 

He found a hallowed out tree and quickly threw himself into it using leaves to cover his body as best he could as he heard the winey of a group of horses, he heard two men talking as they neared his spot while the Prince slowly wormed his way out of his restraints, the two men passed as he finally slipped the ropes around his wrists off and looked out from his hiding spot, it was completely silent save for the faint sound of shouting guards and barking dogs.

The raven haired Prince sprinted from his hiding hole towards the direction of his family’s old castle that had been his original destination before his trip was interrupted.

He soon came upon the old gates and pushed on them, to his dismay they were locked he looked for another way in and his eyes landed on some thick vines that had grown on the walls of the gate, he quickly scrambled up the vines and landed with a soft “oomph” before quietly entering the large castle being welcomed by nervous maids and butler that quickly settled him in his own room.

He fell asleep wondering what fate had fallen on his mother.


End file.
